


Seeing Red

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [86]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It was painful
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 32





	Seeing Red

"*i'm blind.i'm blind.i'm blind.i'm blind.i'm blind." Error hisses to himself over and over, rolling around on the floor of the Anti-Void.

The ERROR had been fighting with Ink and Dream's team, the Star Warriors- which was more like a small army than a team. It had been one against thousands.

One OP Sans came and managed to strike him down, then a Swap Chara with insane plot armour came upon him without mercy- which was followed by a wave of attacks.

Error could remember Ink shouting at them to stop, even Dream begs them. It was clear to Error, that from their words that these were survivors of his job; the ones Core Frisk always took in. He had heard talk of Ink making them their own universe from a broken one- basically copying what Error normally does for Nightmare.

Error lays in his own puddle of blue blood and black dust- staring up at the white emptiness with a blank expression, even though the pain was coursing through his bones.

The ERROR could only see red.

Not even his ERROR floaters could be seen, but he was sure they were flickering across his sockets.

The glitch was left to wonder; would he even see again? would he be able to do his job without sight? would Dream send that army after him again? And many more questions filed into his mind, lagging his thinking ability for a moment.

For now, he just laid there in complete pain and agony, letting the Anti-Void slowly heal him.


End file.
